Razudans
The Razudans The Razudans are one of the 'Big Seven' races of the United League of Planets, the governing body of the Inner Universe. They make their home on the bleak (and creatively named) planet Prime of the (equally creatively named) Razudan System. Overview Proof positive of the power of a sophisticated mind, the Razudans are diminutive, slightly fragile race possessed of truly advanced minds. Standing only 4'10 at the very tallest and rarely tipping the scales over the 100lb mark, the Razudans the tiniest of all the races. Their skin ranges from lighter ruddy tones to a more brighter, earthen red, their eyes have the colour and sheen of brass (in lowlight conditions, they have similar qualities to cat eyes) and their hair is a wild array of colours, ranging from dark navy, deep emerald and golden brown. Worth noting is their exceptionally flexible frames; the Razudans are double jointed, an adaptation from an earlier stage of their evolution, allowing them to better fit in their subterranean habitats. The Razudans are a race devoted entirely to the advancement of technology, a pursuit that dates back to the dawn of their civilization- once upon a time, privative Razudans looked up to the night sky of their desolate, near-barren and creatively named homeworld Prime and saw only a vast expanse of black, save for a dense patch of stars in the skies of the west- what they would later learn was Milky Way, the galaxy that their system verged on the border of. Since that time, the Razudans have reached for their stars and all to be found among them. Driven by their fascination and natural aptitude for the sciences, the Razudans have become the most advanced race in the known universe- while the humans were battling each other on the high seas in sailing ships with cannon, black powder and iron shot and the Aryss had first discovered gliders and balloons, the razzes were landing on Prime's moons in solid fuel rockets. This passion for progress has become an obsession with the Razudans, becoming something of a religion. It's their belief that their quest for advancement will allow them to transcend the physical world and explore the fringes of existence itself. Consequently, most Razudans have come to think only of the future and regard the history and past as simple empirical data, a knowledge base that's only good for the purpose of research. Their almost complete disregard for matters of the past leads to some culture shock between them and races who haven't forgone the notion of sentiment and memory. History The Razudan's short term memory for their past however is not entirely surprising given the true history of their race. Originally the race exhibited a great deal of imagination and innovation in all aspects of life. An issue arose however when the leaders of their home world Prime felt that the number philosophical, industrial and religious revelations that seemed to occur almost daily were too much for the general populace to handle. Thus the government started to censor all free and imaginative thinking on Prime. The head of this force was the scientist who felt their hard and proven data deserved more respect than that of simple thought and non-proven ideas. Thus by harnessing their powers of science the leaders of this scientific movement made laws forbidding the study of any subjects that could not be back up or proven by fact. The years that followed were very bloody in the history of the Razudan, Religious men and women were hunted like sport animals. Philosophers and linguists were forced to work in mines or battle to the death. This practice lead to the eventual weeding out of the general love for all aspects of life the Razudans once had and has been replaced only with the love for science. While this presents itself in countless ways in modern Razudian society, outsiders often find the way Raduzan's treat pets particularly heinous. Razudans often keep as pets the small rodent-like mammals that are one of the last remaining native species on the planet Prime, yet they equally often will turn to those pets to perform sceintific experiments that usually end in vivisection. Pets have a short lifespan on Prime, as does anything that does not further science. In fact, the government formed its own task force, the Riders of Information, who were charged with keeping free thinking out of the race. Unfortunately for the government, the Riders of Information saw the government itself as an non-scientific entity and were therefore forced to eliminate it. Since then the populace has lived in fear of the Riders, and each attempt to pass down the "abomination" that is the artistic and cultural history of the race has been violently stopped. Due to this each Razudan only knows the events that have occurred in their lifetime, with the exception of the historical body of scientific knowledge that is ruthlessly drilled into Razudan youth. The Riders of Information still roam the world of Prime killing all free thinkers in the name of science and progress. Riders of Information The Riders of Information are a elite group of five as set by the early Razudan government, they represent the main areas of science each killing by their own unique method for which branch of science they represent. Left to their own devices for so long, they have become increasingly and disturbingly cruel and vicious. -Scientia : Rider of Physics, specializing in elaborately planned "accidents," usually assassinating his victims in public -Elementum : Rider of Chemistry, specializing in a variety of particularly cruel poisons -Medicus : Rider of Biology, specializing in biological agents, especially retroviruses which leave his victims irreparably incapacitated mentally, physically, or both. -Humus : Rider of Earth/Stars, specializing in conventional weapons, particularly a bizarre charkam manufactured from ore found in a number of meteorites -Aggiunta : Rider of Mathematics, specializing in computing, especially in hacking Raduzan technology to kill by remote. Little is known of the riders, save that they travel the world of Prime with alarming velocity, and that no-one has ever survived an encounter with them. The whisper of their name is enough to maintain order even with the government gone, when all ought have degraded into anarchy; only the fear they represent keeps the world running smoothly to all outside observers. Category:Races Category:Big Seven